


Grazing Grounds

by gonfalonier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonfalonier/pseuds/gonfalonier
Summary: It’s a sunny, hot day, everyone milling around outside while the two of them stay smart in the cool of a cell and fool around.





	Grazing Grounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trill_gutterbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trill_gutterbug/gifts).



> contextless; pointless; i just wanted to write merle giving head thanks. warning is just because beth is like 17 i think. bye.

Fuck, she’s so pink. Of course she is. Pink and fresh, soft curls on ripe labia, inner lips protruding just enough to suck on. Merle licks the side of his thumb and skins back the hood of Beth’s clit. He smiles when she whimpers. “That’s it,” he says to her. “Tell your Uncle Merle what it is you need, chickadee.” He dips his head to suck an open-mouthed kiss to the hinge of her thigh. His thumb works her slow and steady. He pushes down whenever she tries to rock up. Gotta keep her in her place.

Merle loves pussy. Cunt. Whatever. Beth’s is just about the nicest one he’s seen. Not that he’s been hurting much. Even one-handed he managed to hump half the snatch in Woodbury. The snatch worth having, anyway. No old ladies, no little kids (depending on how you define a little kid). He’s dropped his bullshit about blacks and whoever the fuck. Pussy’s pussy, and he’ll take a bite out of any color of it, long as it’s attached to someone with tits and a smile. He’s been doing okay. But this is some primo angel pussy, right here. This is something special.

Beth’s gonna look nice when she’s stretched out around a nice, fat dick. Two, maybe, if Merle can get his faggot brother on board. But first he’s got to get her primed, get her soft, get that pretty meat going from pink to red. This ain’t a chivalry thing. It sure as shit ain’t some feminist thing, some thing about two for her and one for me. This is just science, some basic biology shit: pussy this tight can’t get screwed right until it’s been babied a little.

Merle turns his eyes up toward Beth’s sweaty face as he dips his head and taps a closed-lipped kiss to the tip of her button. It’s round and wide like a pearl. Some of them, they’re kind of pointy, like a little dog dick, good for sucking. This one’s got some surface area to lick on, but he won’t just yet. Save those fireworks for a minute. He’s gotta run his mouth a little more.

“Anyone ever take care of this dollbaby pussy before?” he asks, and she shakes her head and whines. He laughs. “Really. No one ever sniffed around on you? Tried to get in your panties at the drive-in?”

Beth’s head thuds back against the bedroll on the cot and she groans, “What’s a drive-in?”

He laughs again, a sound scraped right out of his throat. He could spend the rest of the day like this, jacking off this little girl’s clit and studying her gash like art in a museum. Her asshole looks tasty, too. He’ll get to that next time, if she ever spreads out for him like this again. 

It’s a sunny, hot day, everyone milling around outside while the two of them stay smart in the cool of a cell and fool around. Merle lets her pussy be for now and cups his one palm over her thigh and digs his thumb into the tender inside while he moves his head up to tongue out her navel. She keeps herself clean. Shame. She’d be sweet with a little funk on her. When he looks up to check in on her she’s got a hand on her tit, thumb strumming her nipple. Pretty. Pink, like every other part of her he wants to suck on. Her breath is slowing; she’s getting bored. The young ones got no patience these days. Time to perk her back up.

“Hang on, now,” he mutters before he moves his hand and his prosthetic to shove up under her thighs. That spreads her open. He tilts his head and takes a taste of what he wants. Her right labia’s a little longer than the left, maybe where she thumbs herself open while she diddles herself. He sucks that one first and rasps his tongue over the hair there, lines out the seam between the plump flesh and the thin. She isn’t delicate. Pink, but not dainty. She’s wet as hell. The tip of his nose is pushed in against her piss-hole and he’s almost tempted to push his palm down on her belly and tell her to fuck it up. He refrains. Again: Gotta save something for the encore.

He pulls away from her with a wet suck and just a hint of teeth at the end. She can handle it. She’s squirming in his hands like a fighting catfish. “Lick it,” she demands. “You’re supposed to be licking it.” He spits on it instead and tells her, “Keep your mouth shut til you know what you’re talking about, girl.” He pushes her leg back against her body with his forearm so he can give her slit a spank with his fingers. “Only thing I wanna hear you saying is please and thank you. Your daddy teach you any manners down on that farm?” Another spank, and this time he hooks the tip of his middle finger into her fuckhole and gives a tug. “Lemme hear it, now.”

“God.” She hisses in a breath and speaks through clenched teeth. “Please.”

“That’ll do.”

Licking doesn’t sound so bad, actually. He moves his hand, reveals that pink again, and takes a lick like up the side of an ice cream cone. He sucks her clit at the end of it because goddamn it’s so sweet. Fuck teasing, fuck waiting. Can’t wait for anything anymore. He gets some spit on his tongue and swipes it again and again, thumps back and forth until he can feel it throb. He breaks the suction to smile. She’s trying not to scream.

“Please,” she says again. “Merle, please.”

He ignores her, but it sure is nice to hear. He opens up his mouth and cleans up some of the mess he’s made. Yeah, this is his now. He spit on it, it’s his; he’s eaten it, it’s all his. He played with her titties some, too, because how could he not. They’re his. Tender nipples that won’t stay hard for long, not even when he blows on them or tests them with his teeth. That’s cute. Makes him want to work for it. Maybe that’ll be Daryl’s job, he’ll let Daryl borrow them. He can work her chassis while ol’ Merle tinkers around in the undercarriage.

The juice he’s swallowing is thin and salty and good. She wants to get licked, so he’s licking her, his stubbled chin nestled in against her taint. He reams out her hole with the tip of his tongue, sucks the flat plate of his front teeth against the rough spot right there at the opening. She’s already clenching, cunt quivering in time with her breath. Shit, she’s tight. He pulls away and wipes his chin on the sleeve of his t-shirt, and he laughs and says, “Goddamn, girlie. Gonna have to cool you down before we go for a home run. Tight little thing’s bound to bite off my prick like a snapping turtle.”

“Good,” Beth gasps toward the ceiling. She’s close to spilling, Merle can hear it in her voice. She laughs, a hiccup, and says, “You don’t need it.”

“The hell I don’t,” he shoots back, and he bites her thigh with a smile before he goes in for seconds. He doesn’t fuck around this time. He eats her clit, works his sucking mouth and his tongue, grinds his thumb into her thigh to feel the muscle there tremble. She’s breathing out the word _please_ , but all Merle can hear is _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me_. He’ll do it, too. Just you wait, little girl. Next time.

When Beth busts, she busts wide open. The sound she makes echoes off the stone walls and makes Merle laugh against her, her clit still pushed against his tongue. He pulls away and gives her thigh a slap, celebratory. He watches her pussy quake and he finally reaches down with his good hand to give his steely dick a squeeze through the denim. Christ almighty, but it’s gonna feel good to split her in half.

She shifts her leg where it’s propped up on his metal arm. He cuts his eyes to the side and sees her toes curling, the arch of her foot crinkling up, and his mouth floods again. Next time. Next time.


End file.
